


Sleep Sex - Phan

by didyousaymiku



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, vloggers - Fandom
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Sex, Sleepy Sex, non-con, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyousaymiku/pseuds/didyousaymiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was prompted to write a fic in which Dan fucks Phil while he's sleeping. Written in first person point of view, from Dan's perspective. Contains depictions of male-on-male sex that is slightly non-consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Sex - Phan

Phil nuzzled softly into my chest, sighing tiredly and gazing up at me occasionally. He was always adorable like this. And by this, I mean curled up on my lap, sighing, all tired and weak. I could cuddle with him all day. I was actually planning to do so, until he straightened himself up and asked me a question that... caught me off guard, to say the least.  
"Haveyoueverhadsexwithsomeone whiletheyweresleeping?" he asked quickly, blushing furiously and burying his head back into my shirt once he finished talking. I felt a blush haze over my face as I took in what he just said. Of course, I wasn't really expecting him to ask me anything remotely related to sex at that moment, especially not one like that.  
"I... Uhm, no actually... I haven't ever really tried it. Why do you ask?" I giggled, nuzzling my chin softly into his hair. "Have you ever had sex with someone while they were sleeping?" I blushed again, tilting my head down to bat my eyelashes against Phil's forehead.  
"W-Well, no, n-not really." he looked up at me again. I watched as his face began to turn darker and darker shades of pink as he continued to talk. "I-I was j-just kinda... I was just kinda thinking... M-Maybe we c-could..."

I kissed his forehead gently; tilting his head up and pecking his lips, too. "S-Sure then, love. And how exactly would you like that to go?" Did I just... Did I just agree to have sex with my boyfriend while one of us was practically unconscious? I flushed and looked down into his ocean eyes, unsure of what to say next.  
"I-I was thinking... Maybe while I was sleeping... You could... Y'know, whatever." he loosened up slightly; you could tell by the growing steadiness in his voice. "It'd... It'd be k-kind of h-hot..."

I hugged him tightly, feeling my face heat up again. He wants me to fuck him while he's asleep? I kept flushing while trying to think of what that may be like... Would he wake up often? Would he be tired and groggy, like he is now? "Anything, love, as long as you'll enjoy it," And with that, we both got up off of the couch, quite awkwardly, may I add, and continued with our day.  
I honestly don't think I've ever seen Phil more flustered than I did that day. He wandered about the house all day, doing nothing but blushing and mumbling to himself. He seemed like he was anticipating that night, which was good, as I was also. I thought he was cute when he was sleeping, so I thought that pleasuring him while he looked cute wouldn't be that bad. I was still curious as to how into this Phil was; he had never mentioned anything like this before. Has he wanted to do this for a while? Why does he think it'd be hot? Gosh, the entire thing just raised so many questions.

The day passed quickly, however, and I was able to stop asking questions soon enough. Phil had explained to me that he wanted me to wait until I was absolutely positive that he was fully asleep, and then carefully go about whatever I chose to.  
As soon as Phil's breathing and eye movement had lightened, I knew he was asleep. He, luckily, had fallen asleep on his back. I quickly hovered over him and tugged down his boxers. He was already half hard, but I wanted to make sure he was fully turned on (I guess, to the fullest extent he could be while still sleeping...) before I had done anything.

Silently, I bent down, breathing lightly on his dick. 'Mm.. this is kind of hot...' I thought, feeling a great sense of power. Phil was completely asleep, and now I had him right in front of me, fully at my control...  
I started slowly licking up and down his length, glancing up every few seconds to be sure I wasn't waking him. Surprisingly, he didn't move, bar the slow rising and falling of his chest as he breathed.  
I still felt quite powerful, and the slow stiffening of Phil's penis was only increasing my ego. Once I started sucking and moving around on him more, he was fully hard. That was when I pulled off of him, kissing around his hips and head.  
Staying as quiet as I was able to, I started sucking softly on my own fingers. I wanted to see how long it would take him to wake up if I genuinely fucked him, so I needed to stretch him. I pulled my wet fingers from my mouth and gently pressed them to Phil's entrance, stopping when he shifted slightly. He fell back into a deep sleep quickly. I then proceeded to push my fingers into Phil, one by one, adding more and more as I went. He did squirm a bit when I did this, but I was still able to get all four of my actual fingers inside of him.  
Quickly, I removed my fingers from him and tugged off my own clothing, lubing up my own dick. Phil didn't move when I spread his legs, or when I initially entered him. Again, I was surprised. I started moving and Phil started squirming again. I rolled myself inside of him to the point where I was nearly ready to come, and then I jerked him off; trying to get him to wake up and come with me.  
Right before I came, Phil awoke with a jolt. He seemed slightly confused as I continued to move in and out of him and stroke his dick. He did, however, moan and come at nearly the same time as I did.  
I came roughly, releasing the loud moans I had pent up while trying to be quiet. Phil came as I did, moaning and shaking with his eyes still half-lidded.  
Phil smirked as I lay back next to him, panting and blushing as he was. I swiftly got some tissues from our bedside table to clean up the sticky mess on his chest. "Th-that w-was... Nngh... Nice," he whispered, rolling onto his side and nuzzling into my soldier.  
"I was surprised you had slept as long as you did..." I whispered back, kissing his forehead.  
"That's the b-best part, y-you wake u-up to the absolute best feeling ever... And b-before you c-can even realize what's going on... Y-You come,"  
I smiled and draped my arm over his waist. "Th-That sounds p-pretty enjoyable, I sh-should try to experience that s-sometime."  
Phil giggled, looking at me for the first time since this morning. "Maybe I'll treat you to-tomorrow, dear,"  
And we fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling and hugging each other's bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own/know Dan or Phil. No events in this fic have actually taken place. Phan is not real.]


End file.
